


Don't Keep Me Hidden

by blueyeddrabble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Ushiwaka is the mvp, implied blowjob, iwaoi is endgame, really minor Kuroo Tetsuro/Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Iwaizumi has grown tired of being Oikawa's secret.orHow Iwaizumi and Oikawa realized that their love isn't worth being kept a secret.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 21





	Don't Keep Me Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I got the idea for this fic by listening to "Boyfriend" by Tegan and Sara. 
> 
> So enjoy some angst for one of the best Haikyuu ships.

Their relationship was secret. Iwaizumi has had enough of it, he told Oikawa he could stay with him if he needed a place to stay. He hated having to only be Oikawa’s best friend. He didn’t want to be a secret that Oikawa kept. They loved each other and the world needed to know. He knew Oikawa was scared about his parents, but he was also terrified of what that would mean once he became a pro player. Would Oikawa being openly gay be a problem? Iwaizumi didn’t think so. He thought that Oikawa being in a loving, committed relationship is exactly what he needed to be a great role model. 

The issue really took off during practice, when Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa on the cheek after an amazing set during a 3 on 3 match. “Iwaizumi, what the fuck? Why would you kiss me?” Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi in disgust. Iwaizumi couldn’t help, but look at his boyfriend with a look of pain. Not only did he yell at him for kissing him, he also called him Iwaizumi.

“Seriously Tooru, fuck you. You sit here and treat me like I’m the bad guy for kissing my boyfriend. Fuck you, you know what fuck this. I’m done. I’m through with you. I don’t want my relationship with the person I love to be a secret. I don’t have time to worry about if I’ll ever be good enough for you to admit that you love me. So fuck this, I’m through.” Iwaizumi headed out of the gym just to hear Oikawa whisper “Iwa-chan”. “It’s Iwaizumi to you.” With that Iwaizumi slammed the door to the gym shut and left. 

“Hajime, you have a visitor!” Iwaizumi’s mom yelled up to his room.

“If it’s Tooru tell him, he’s no longer welcome here.” Iwaizumi yelled out as his door opened revealing his ex-boyfriend.

“You really don’t want me here Iwa-chan?” 

“I told you, you only get to call me Iwaizumi. You embarrassed me in front of the team. You treated me like I’m not actually your boyfriend, and I have had enough of it Oikawa. So please leave.” 

“Iwaizumi…” Iwaizumi felt hurt just hearing Oikawa call him that. “One month, please give me one month to get everything together, so I can say you’re my boyfriend.” 

“Fine, you get one month, but if you can’t call me your boyfriend, publicly in one month. We are going to be done, maybe even as best friends.” Oikawa’s heart shattered at the proclamation. Iwaizumi could see it in his eyes.”I love you Oikawa, but I can’t keep hiding this part of me.”

“I understand, Iwaizumi. Please just one month to prove that I’m the perfect person for you.”

Two weeks after Oikawa talked to Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi was still pissed off. He didn’t think this month of Tooru thinking would involve Oikawa completely ignoring him and shutting him out. Iwaizumi was getting really tired of Oikawa’s shit, and decided to do something about it. A practice game with Nekoma is all it took. Iwaizumi made one glance at the other team’s captain and it was all set in motion. Dragging Kuroo back to the locker room, Iwaizumi knew exactly what he was doing. 

“You’re okay with the fact I’m just using you for your body right?” Iwaizumi looked up at Kuroo who started to blush at the question.

“I mean I won’t have any complaints.” With that, Kuroo was pushed back against the lockers, and his shorts and boxers pooled around his ankles. With one swift motion Iwaizumi took his entire length into his mouth. The moment of pleasure was interrupted by the door slamming, and Oikawa staring at Iwaizumi looking like his heart crumbled. 

“It’s okay Iwa-chan…” Oikawa started to let the tears flow. “I-i hope y-you h-have fun w-with y-your new b-boyfriend.” Oikawa turned around and left the locker room signalling to his team not to go in there.

Iwaizumi didn’t want to admit it, but the rest of high school sucked. His best friend completely iced him out, still hurt about everything that happened. The volleyball team wouldn’t hang out with him after Makki and Mattsun had to take care of an inconsolable Oikawa. He knew that a change of scenery was necessary. He put in his application to study in the United States, and he waited for his reply. 

He heard back from the school that he applied to. Finding out he was accepted, Iwaizui jumped around beyond excited that he got in. Then he realized besides his parents he had no one to share it with. 

University life was proving to be rough. Iwaizumi got used to the not having anyone around. His problem came in the fact that no one spoke the same language as him. At least not until he heard a familiar voice walking towards him. Fucking Ushijima Wakatoshi, the guy who always thought Oikawa was too good for Iwaizumi and the rest of Seijoh. 

“Iwaizumi-san this is a weird coincidence. I never thought that Oikawa would let you come to the United States without him.”

“Oh, uhm Oikawa and I don't really talk anymore.”

“Perhaps we can send him a picture of the two of us and encourage him to reach out?”

“If you want to. I’ve been getting along fine without him though.” Iwaizumi didn’t even have time to think as his picture was being taken.

Later that day, Iwaizumi received a text from Oikawa.

Received: Shittykawa

You don’t speak to me for almost a year, and the first thing I find out is that you’re in the United States with Ushiwaka.

From: Iwa-chan  
Oh yeah I guess I never told you I’m going to school over here. I probably won’t be back in Japan for a few years.

Received: Shittykawa  
You talked about keeping secrets, but you didn’t even tell me you’re across the world. We were supposed to be best friends who were in love with each other, that took the world by storm. You know what fuck this I’m calling you.

Iwaizumi’s phone started blaring the X-files theme. It was the only custom ringtone he had, and of course it was for Oikawa. With a swipe of his finger Iwaizumi answered the phone.

“Iwa-chan, I wish you would have told me.”

“Oikawa we weren’t exactly on speaking terms. You and the rest of the volleyball team shut me out.”

“I was hurt. We weren’t even broken up. You said I had a month to get my feelings together before we broke up. And not even in a month I catch you with some random dick in your mouth. How was I supposed to feel? That day I was going to tell you how much I love, how I’d be fine telling everyone about us, except my parents because I still needed their support at least until high school was over.”

“Oikawa, I thought we were broken up for the month. You avoided me, and I couldn’t just let you ignore me, but I fucked up and I hurt the person that I love the most.” 

“No Iwa-chan, you didn’t fuck up. We went a year without talking because I fucked everything up. I should never have tried to hide you. I know I have no right asking this especially over the phone, but do you maybe want to be my boyfriend again?”

“Shittykawa, I have been waiting for the day you ask me. I have never stopped loving you, and I cannot wait to see your stupid face.”

“Well I may or may not have asked Ushiwaka for help, so come open up your front door.” Without another word, Iwaizumi went and opened his front door, only to find nothing. He looked out in the hall to find Tooru standing in front of his neighbors door.

“Hey Shittykawa, you’re at the wrong apartment.” The look of horror and love that bloomed on Oikawa’s face made Iwaizumi break into a smile. “I missed you, Tooru.” Iwaizumi whispered, as he lifted his boyfriend into his arms.

“I missed you too Hajime.” Oikawa pressed a kiss to his lips, and he knew that he would never be stupid enough to let Iwaizumi go again. Since their first breakup they finally felt back to normal, and they wouldn’t let anything or anyone change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Come yell about Iwaoi with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble)!


End file.
